Misaki and Usui Get Frisky
by cosmicwriter9
Summary: Hot moment between Misa and Usui! Usui wants to shave Misa... How will she react?


"Kaichou, it's time to do it"

Usui looked at Misaki pervertedly. Misaki blushed and looked away.

"W-what do you mean, you perverted alien?"

Chuckling, Usui pulled out a razor. "It's time to shave your pussy."

"Shave my WHAT?"

Usui grabbed Misaki's legs and spread them as far as they could go. So far that her pussy lips opened a little bit, giving him a view of the inside. "I love your pussy, Kaichou. It's gotten too hairy for me to eat properly, though. So I decided that I'll do both of us a favor and shave your hairy pussy."

Misaki tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Usui was too strong for her. Finally, she gave in and kept her legs spread while Usui gazed intently at her hairy, spread pussy. Instead of getting the shaving cream, Usui chose to run his fingers through her pubic hair.

"What are you doing?!" Misaki yelped, closing her legs forcefully.

"I'm going to check out this hairy pussy before I shave it" Usui grinned wickedly. Forcing Misaki's legs open once more, Usui went back to stroking her pubic hair. Because she hadn't shaved in almost a month, Misaki's pubic hair grew to almost a full bush. It covered her pussy lips, a triangle of hair above her clit, and all the way down to her asshole.

Usui pinched some hair and tugged at it, eliciting a perverted groan from Misaki.

"Does Kaichou like getting her pussy hair pulled? You're such a dirty girl."

"Urusai, baka!" Misaki tried, and failed, to hide her blush.

"Kaichou is so perverted. My dear Misa-chan loves it when I tug on her big, hairy bush. Look, you're pussy is dripping with your delicious juices. Do you really love having your pubic hair teased that much?"

Misaki tried to swat Usui's hand away, but was stopped by his other hand.

"Now now, Kaichou, it's time to shave you. Wait, I have a better idea."

Usui picked Misaki up and brought her outside to the porch.

"I'll shave you outside, where everyone can see."

Misaki turned so red that it looked like she had a sunburn. Was he really going to shave her outside? In the middle of the day? All her neighbors would see!

"Come on, Misa-chan. You're getting turned on from the thought of other people seeing me shave you. Do you want them to see me cut off your dark, hairy bush so badly? Look at your clit, standing up so hard. Your nipples are so stiff, I can see them through your shirt."

Once again, Misaki gave up and Usui gave a satisfied smirk. He sat down on a chair and put Misaki on his lap, then spread her legs as wide as they could go. He applied the shaving cream and then proceeded to shave her pussy. Ten minutes later, Misaki's pussy was completely bare.

"There, Misa-chan. Don't you feel better?" Misaki was too embarrassed to answer. Usui, taking a chance due to her silence, decided to plunge two fingers into her wet pussy.

"AH!" Misaki screamed in surprise.

Usui continued his relentless fingering, hitting Misaki's g-spot every time. He started to hear squelching sounds and knew that Misaki was about to squirt. He loved that his Misa-chan was actually a squirter. A few more pumps later, Misaki let loose. The squelches got louder and louder, then finally, Misaki exploded like a geyser. She kept squirting and Usui kept fingering her.

"Yes, Kaichou. Let your cum out. Let all the neighbors see what a dirty girl you are, squirting on the porch after I just finished shaving your pussy. Doesn't it feel good? When I get your g-spot in your tight pussy, and then your pussy makes all those perverted sounds. Look at your cum, Misa-chan. It's everywhere. You love squirting, don't you?"

"YES USUI! I LOVE SQUIRTING- AH!" Misaki screamed as her pussy convulsed over and over again, letting her female juices out all over the place.

When she finally finished, Usui pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. "Mm, Misa-chan's pussy juice is delicious."

Getting up from the chair, Usui then bent Misaki over so that her ass was sticking out in the air. "Oops, looks like I forgot to shave your asshole, Misa-chan. Oh well, I'll eat it hairy then."

Usui then lowered his head to Misaki's asshole and licked it. "Misa-chan, when did you last take a shit?"

Misaki looked mortified at the question and answered meekly, "This morning."

Usui smiled and sniffed her asshole. "Looks like you didn't wash yourself properly. I can still smell it. Wait right here." He went inside and Misaki was left outside, exposed and sticking her ass out, asshole on display for everyone to see.

When Usui came back, he was holding a bucket of water and a giant syringe. "It's an enema kit, Misa-chan. I'm going to clean your smelly asshole." Misaki groaned in embarrassment and put her face down.

Filling up the syringe with water, Usui then stuck the tip into Misaki's ass. Load by load, the water went into Misaki's asshole, and her stomach started to fill up.

"Usui! I need to use the bathroom. Please let me go."

"Not now, Misa-chan. We're only halfway done. You can't go yet."

Misaki groaned in displeasure while Usui continued filling her ass with water. Once the bucket was drained, Misaki looked like she was 6 months pregnant and her ass felt like it was going to explode.

"Oh god. I can't hold it anymore!" Misaki exclaimed. Right when she finished talking, the water, now mixed with the remains of her morning poop, exploded out of her ass like a geyser.

"Naughty Misaki. Look at you spraying the contents of your ass outside. What if your mom saw this? Or what if Suzuna saw it? Who would've known that Misa was such an exhibitionist?"


End file.
